


Birchwood Manor

by 22deadpool22



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Hurt/Comfort, I curse like a sailor so the characters will too, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Remus uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22deadpool22/pseuds/22deadpool22
Summary: Birchwood Manor had been a mystery for all, but when Remus was sent there for “behavior fixing" the secrets started to spill out.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 10





	Birchwood Manor

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue what I'm doing, and I have no plan for where this is going. Have fun reading whatever the fuck this is.

Remus plopped their bags on the ground and peered up at the massive manor. It was a magnificent piece of architecture with enormous stained glass windows—a large wrap-around porch with rusted wrought iron fencing surrounding part of the building. Vines were creeping up the decaying old brick, adding a beautiful green to the building’s bland color. There was a greenhouse on the left of the house with a few broken windows. They were particularly drawn to the turret near the center front of the building. 

They wondered if something that beautiful could be as bad as their parents had made it out to be, but there was no going back now. They picked their bags back up and tentatively walked up to the iron gate and pushed. The gate opened with a loud creaking noise they were not fond of. The walk down the gravel driveway felt like the calm before the storm; it felt too peaceful. 

When they reached the stairs, they slowed down, unsure how stable the old wood would be, and they weren't really in the mood to fall through the stairs. They gripped the railing and eased themself up the stairs, careful to avoid the cracks in the wood. They approached the door and knocked on it. Strangely the door just opened without anyone there to open the door, but Remus walked in. 

As soon as they stepped in the door with the smell of old books blasted them. They looked around the foyer and all the and the antiques that filled the room. There were ornate sculptures on each side of the imperial staircase. They called out to anyone that could be home, “um, is this Birchwood Manor? Or should I just burn the place down?” they waited a few seconds for a response before unzipping their duffle and rifling through their stuff to find their lighter. They pulled out an engraved Zippo lighter, they leaned down to a musty rug corner and placed the flame against the rug. They sat back to watch the flame grow. Watching the fires they set was one of their favorite hobbies. The flame rose to about two feet before it suddenly flickered out. “What the fuck?? what happened to my beautiful creation?” Remus screeched in anger. If they were going to be stuck here, there would be fire. They frantically started trying to light anything on fire, but it always flickered out.

“So, you must be Remus. Arson is an interesting choice. I would have chosen theft.” Remus whipped their head back to see who was speaking. It was a tall man wearing a slate three-piece suit with a yellow bow tie. “Oh, yeah, sorry about that when there was no response, assumed the house had been abandoned,” Remus admitted. The man walked over to Remus’s bags and picked one up. “I’m Janus. I’ll show you to your room.”

Janus lead them up one side of the staircase and down a hall “this is the way to your room. You will be the only one to be able to find your room. The house will only let you find it.” 

“Oh, that’s strange. How does it work,” Remus asked, but they were wondering if there was a way around it.

“No one is sure, but the house will only let people go where they need to be. So to find your room, just think about your dream room, and we will find it.” 

Remus thought about all the times they had wanted to have their room decorated the way they wanted it. They wanted a place with posters, videogames, and a massive pirate ship bed. 

“Looks like we have arrived.” Janus gestured at the door to their right that had just appeared. 

Remus grabbed the door handle and opened the door. The room was exactly what they had wanted. There were Deadpool posters, a switch sitting on a green bean bag with a stack of games next to it, and a pirate ship bunk bed with a fucking slide. Remus dropped their bag and sprinted for the pirate ship. 

“Looks like your in good hands for now. I’ll let you get settled, and I will contact you for dinner in a bit. Janus set the bag on the floor and closed the door.


End file.
